Vitamin D
by LovelyBones87
Summary: This is just a little something I have had floating in my head. What if Rachel wasn't okay after she took the Vitamin D? What if her and Puck grew up together and used to be best friends? Not my best work, but you should still read!


**Author's Note:**** Okay this is a one-shot I have had floating around in my head for awhile. It is a AU, but based on the Vitamin D episode. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**

* * *

**

"You cheated Noah!" Rachel Berry said angry stopping in front of his locker.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about Berry."

"Yes you do. You guys cheated you took drugs to enhance your performance." She was almost red in the face with anger.

"Why the hell are you going after me?" He was getting angry also. "Go talk to your precious Finn about it."

"I can't." She said suddenly, her anger slightly deflating, shocking Puck.

"Why the fuck not?" He asked angry. _What the hell did the douche do now?_

"That's none of your business. Why did you cheat?" Her anger was growing again.

"We didn't cheat. We just took some Vitamin D pills. They are over the counter anyone can get them."

"Now you have a disadvantage."

"Well than level the playing field." He smirked at her. Rachel contemplated the idea for a while. Puck could tell she was going to take some, but he didn't want her to. He didn't want her to get hurt.

"Don't take them Rach." He said quietly loosing the Puck persona. He stared into her eyes, before he saw people watching them. "I mean you are fucking crazy and energetic to begin with you don't need it." With that she stomped away more pissed off than before.

* * *

_Flashbacks_

_Kindergarten_

"_You don't celebrate Christmas? That is so weird." Noah looked up to see a boy picking on a girl with dark long hair. _

"_Back off!" Noah yelled at him and he quickly walked away._

"_Thank you," the girl murmured quietly._

"_No problem. I don't celebrate Christmas either. I'm Jewish." He smiled down at her._

"_Me too. My name is Rachel!" She said excitedly holding out her hand._

"_Noah," he replied shaking her hand. Just like that the friendship started, brought together by a common bond and soon to become best friends._

_

* * *

_

_Summer before Seventh Grade_

"_Do you wonder what it would be like Noah?" Rachel asked, a blush forming on her cheeks._

"_What are you talking about Rachie." Rachel wrinkled her nose at the nickname Noah had given her, but she continued pretending she didn't hear it._

"_Well, we are going into seventh grade in a month and I always hear these girls talking about their boyfriends and kissing and I was wondering what it would feel like." She got quieter at the end._

"_I really have no idea Rachel. I've never kissed anyone."_

"_Exactly," she said hoping he would understand where she was getting._

"_You want us to kiss? So we'd no what it felt like?"_

"_Yes. I mean we are best friends. We can just get it over with and stop wondering." She explained quickly._

"_Are you sure?" Noah asked after a long silence. Rachel nodded her head and Noah slowly leaned in._

_When their lips touched it felt like sparks were flying. After several moments they pulled apart blushing, before they could say anything though Rachel's dad appeared saying it was time for dinner. They both quickly got up and left. They didn't mention that day again, they didn't mention how much both of them liked it._

_

* * *

_

_Eighth Grade_

"_I can't believe we are going into eighth grade Noah." Rachel Berry said excitedly sitting next to her best friend on the bus._

"_It's going to be great Rachie." He answered back. He never really got excited about school, but if it made Rachel happy than he was happy. _

_They got to school only to find out they were in different classes so they promised to meet up at lunch._

"_Damn that Berry girl is hot!" Dave Karofsky said in the hallway to the guys as they walked to lunch. Noah didn't know what to do. They couldn't say that about Rachel, she was his._

"_No she's not. She is a freak!" Noah said before his mind even caught up with him. They turned at the sound of books dropping and Noah's heart broke when he saw Rachel run the other way. The rest of the guys laughed and continued on their way. Noah waited for a minute than picked up Rachel's books and chased after her. She wouldn't talk to him though. Just like that the friendship ended. No one would talk to Rachel and Noah quickly became Puck._

_

* * *

_

_Beginning of Freshman Year_

"_I think I'll get into Berry's pants at the party tonight." Puck heard one of the sophomores say. He saw Rachel at her locker and the boys leering at her and he was pissed. Once again his hand moved before his brain could think and Rachel Berry was covered in his slushie. Everyone in the hallway laughed hysterically as Rachel tried to hide the hurt in her eyes and walked away to the nearest bathroom._

"_I think we should do that everyday Puck." He felt Karofsky pat him on the back and walk away. He was still frozen in place. How could he have done that to Rachel? He thought quietly disgusted with himself. He bullied some gothic chick (A/N Tina!) to go check on her, than Puck left the building to go sit on the bleachers the rest of the day._

_End Flashbacks_

_

* * *

_

"You guys are coming with us!" Quinn bitched at Mike, Matt, Finn, Kurt, Artie and Puck. "This is all your damn fault and we aren't handling this alone!"

"What the hell are you on about Fabray?" I yelled. I was pissed that none of the girls stopped Rachel from having the Vitamin D. Quinn just huffed and stormed out the rest of us following her clueless into the gym.

"Diva has been like this non stop!" Mercedes yelled at us when we came into view. They looked to see Rachel jumping around with a jump rope way too energetic for a normal person.

"Why the hell did you let her have the Vitamin D?" I yelled at them worried that Rachel will get herself hurt.

"She insisted that we keep the playing field level. The nurse gave all of us two pills." Tina said from Mercedes right. Puck slapped a hand over his face. _Why the hell did I have to put that idea in her head?_

"Oh! The guys are here!" She ran over to the group and quickly stopped in front of everyone still bouncing. "Come play basketball with me! It'll be fun!" She ran off not waiting for an answer to grab a ball.

"Let's go play with her." Puck sighed seeing everyone's questioning look he continued. "If we don't play with her she'll find something else to do which could get her hurt." He walked off and the rest of the guys minus Kurt and Artie followed.

"Try to get it off me." Rachel started dribbling and everyone failed to stop her before she made a shot. "I'm winning guys!" She said excitedly.

"Where did you learn to play like that Rachel?" Mike asked looking at her in amazement.

"Noah taught me." She said simply before going in for another shot. This went on for five minutes before she got bored and went on to jumping around.

"What did she mean by 'Noah taught me'?" Finn questioned.

"I taught her how to play."

"Dude, you hate Rachel. You started the whole slushie facial crap!" Finn was really confused as to why he would help Rachel.

"I don't…" Puck stopped talking as he saw Rachel collapse down on the gym floor. "Rachie!" He screamed running towards her.

"What happened?" Tina asked worriedly coming up behind Puck as he moved Rachel's head into his lap running a hand through her hair.

"She passed out someone call an ambulance now!" Puck yelled and Kurt quickly pulled out his cell phone dialing 911. "I knew this wouldn't be good for you Rach. You gotta wake up come on!" He murmured over and over again. The sound of a siren drew him out of his thoughts.

"Someone go meet them to show them where she is." Puck stated quickly, Matt and Mike ran out. They were back in under a minute with the doctors following behind them. With the help of Puck they lifted Rachel into a gurney.

"Does she have any allergies?" One of them asked.

"She is allergic to the sulfa drug. She was in the hospital for a week about four years ago because of the reaction." Puck answered without missing a beat. "Can I come with you guys? I know how to reach her parents and basically her entire medical history." The man nodded and Puck quickly followed them out the door leaving a very confused glee club behind him.

"Did she take anything different today?" The man asked while hooking Rachel up to a machine.

"She took these vitamin D pills. The school nurse gave it to her." Puck said holding on to Rachel's hand.

"How many was she given?"

"I don't know. I think the nurse gave her two." Puck was trying to think about it, Tina said that everyone was given two.

"Two? Are you sure?"

"I think so, why?" Puck asked confused as the ambulance stopped in front of the hospital and the pulled her unconscious body out.

"Two is way too much for someone of her stature. She probably overdosed on it."

"Holy shit! Is she going to be okay? I knew she wasn't a real nurse. Please let her be okay."

"We'll try kid, but you have to wait in the waiting room now." Puck sat down and put his head in his hands letting a couple tears fall.

* * *

"We can't just stand here guys!" Tina said to the quiet room. "We need to go to the hospital with them."

"Since when have Rachel and Puck been friends?" Santana sneered to the room.

"I have never seen them talk in my life." Kurt said quietly shocked about everything that is going on.

"You guys didn't meet either of them till high school." Tina said.

"We went to junior high with them," Mike said pointing to each other, "but we weren't friends with Puck till last year. I think I remember the two of them sitting together at lunch, but I'm not sure."

"Right now the story isn't important. We need to make sure Rachel is okay." Artie said for Tina after seeing her frustrated look she was giving the teenagers in front of her.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Tina asked quietly as she sat down next to Puck. The rest of the glee club sat down on the other side of the waiting room where there were enough chairs available. He just shrugged his shoulders drained not sure what to think. "Did you call her fathers?"

"They are on a business trip, but are taking the next possible plane home." He answered with no emotion.

"You like her a lot don't you?" The normally quiet Asian continued. "I saw how much it hurt you when you threw the slushie at her that day. Than you made me check to see if she was okay. It just didn't make sense than when I found Rachel she was crying asking herself what happened and what did she do to upset you. After we got cleaned up she told me the entire story about how you guys were best friends until your eighth grade year. It still doesn't explain why you tortured her, but I can tell that you still care for her deeply." Puck didn't answer, he winced when he thought about Rachel blaming herself for what happened, but he stayed quiet.

"In a weird way I guess I should thank you. I was the weird unaccepted Goth girl and when you sent me after Rachel that day, I made a real friend." Tina gave Puck's arm a squeeze than sat back in her chair.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. One thing led to another and it just got really messed up." Puck said in defeat.

"I think you should tell Rachel everything." Tina laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"Rachel Berry's family?" A nurse came in through the doors where they took Rachel.

"Right here," Puck jumped up to the nurse. "What's happening? Is she okay?"

"Miss Berry is going to be just fine." She said and Puck felt as if he could collapse in relief. "She is still unconscious, but she should be waking up soon. The amount of vitamin d in her system was too much for her small body to handle so it shut down, in a way, so it could heal."

"Can I see her?" Puck asked quietly.

"Only two are aloud in at once. Who will be going?" Puck started to step forward and so did Finn.

"No," Puck said angrily. "Tina and I are going back there." The venom in Puck's voice was terrifying and Finn quickly stepped back, but not without glaring at Puck.

"Okay then, follow me." Puck turned to follow with Tina by his side.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sixth Grade_

"_Rachel!" Puck yelled rushing into the hospital with his mom following behind. "Mr. Berry what is going on?" He demanded._

"_Rachel got sick from the medicine the doctor had her take, Noah. She was rushed to the hospital because she couldn't breathe."_

"_Where is she? Will she be okay?" The twelve year-old demanded._

"_She is asleep in her room. It's room 326." With that Noah was off leaving the two adults behind him. He froze in the door way when he saw Rachel. She had a tube connecting to her nose and an IV in her wrist. She looked small and little._

"_Rachel," He said nervously sitting on the chair next to her head._

"_Hey Noah," Rachel replied startling Puck._

"_You're awake! Are you feeling okay?" His concern for Rachel was showing through his voice and especially his eyes._

"_I'm fine Noah, I promise." He grabbed her hand and held on to it as tightly as he could not fully believing she was awake yet._

"_Don't tell anyone this, but I was scared when my mom told me you were rushed to the hospital. I thought I was going to loose my best friend. My Rachie." He said quietly making sure no one else would be able to hear._

"_You didn't loose me. Actually I think you are going to have a hard time getting rid of me." She chuckled than she looked at Noah seriously. "I really abhor you calling me Rachie, Noah. How many times do I have to tell you?"_

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"Wow she looks so tiny." Tina said her hand covering her mouth in shock. Puck just sat down quietly and held Rachel's hand, much like he did all those years ago in sixth grade. Tina sat down in the chair next to him and they remained quiet for a minute.

"Why did you do it Puck?" Tina asked quietly.

"Do what?" Puck looked up at Tina and stared for a minute. Tina saw Rachel's eyes flutter, but didn't say anything. She knew Rachel was awake and she knew Rachel wanted answers too.

"Don't play dumb, what happened between you and Rachel?"

"Okay well I guess I'll start from the beginning." He sighed in defeat. "Rachel and I met in kindergarten. Being the only Jews in the class we found common ground and formed our friendship from there. Every year we grew closer and closer. She became my best friend. The summer before seventh grade we shared our first kiss together. I never told her, but I thought it was the best thing ever. I have kissed a decent amount of girls since then and none of them were as good as hers. The first day of eighth grade it all went downhill. Karofsky was calling Rachie hot and well I got really jealous. Before I knew what I was saying I called her a freak to make him stay away from her. Unfortunately Rach was behind us and she ran off. I was stunned and it took me a moment, but I chased after her. She wanted nothing to do with me though. That was the last time I really talked to Rachel."

"Why did you throw the slushie?"

"I heard some of the sophomores saying they would get into her pants at some party and I saw them staring at her while she was at her locker. So I threw the slushie to make them think she was some loser. I know what I am saying sounds messed up, but it's just how it happened. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't." He looked sad.

"In my eyes Rachel was my girl. No one else could have her. I know I should have done it differently, but my jealousy clouded my judgment."

"I am your girl Noah." Puck jumped about ten feet in the air. Tina gave a little chuckle winked at Rachel and then left.

"How much did you hear?"

"I heard it all. I really wish I knew, I thought you hated me." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I would never hate you Rachie, I was just jealous. I was a stupid moron. You're perfect how could anyone ever hate you?" Noah sat on the edge of the bed and Rachel threw herself into his arms. She looked up into his eyes. He slowly leaned down until their lips were only centimeters apart.

"Is it okay if I kiss you Rachel?" Rachel closed the space and they kissed. It was sweet, tender, loving, but also passionate. It was all the emotions they had bottled inside for all these years.

"Rachel, I love you." He whispered when they broke apart.

"I love you too, I always have."

**Author's Note: ****So what did you think?**


End file.
